Can't Stay Away
by ikkin
Summary: Tristan is set up on a blind date with many unexpected things happening {Repost}


Title~"Can't Stay Away"  
Rating~PG  
Character/Pairing~Tristan and....  
Summary~Tristan is set up on a blind date with a lot of unexpected things...  
Disclamer~Yada, yada I don't own, you know it already  
Distribution~Ask me first nikkinoochies@aol.com  
Feedback~Yes!! email me with the address above  
  
ENJOY + r/r  
  
  
Part 1~  
  
  
Just two weeks ago school had let out for the summer. Tristan DuGrey was planning on spending all the summer time that he was not going anywhere, at the country club-Cherry Valley. He was anticipating a relaxing summer, meeting new people- well meeting new girls that is and pretty much just being lazy.  
  
  
A woman working for the club notices Tristan lying down on a beach chair near the lagoon pool and takes it upon herself to go over to him and talk to him. Tristan is lying on a beach chair next to the pool, OP designer sunglasses covering up his illuminating blue eyes, and his tan, oiled body glistening from tanning lotion. He notices a shadow loom over him and takes of his sunglasses suavely and looks up to see the hot tamale he was expecting to see standing over him.   
  
  
*Eww! * He calls out to himself, as he looks over the woman positioned in front of him. He is in a mix of pure terror and disgust.  
  
  
"Why hello there!" She calls to him in a sing-songy voice and batting her eyelashes wildly.  
  
  
"Umm why hello there to you too..." Tristan says to the woman a bit of hesitant in his voice and his eyebrows knitted in a quizzical look.   
  
  
"What is your name you cute snuggle you?" She asks him practically purring.   
  
  
"My name? It's Tristan," he tells her trying to keep himself from laughing at this horrible sight in front of him. "Tristan DuGrey."  
  
  
"Oh yes! I certainly do remember seeing that name in the members' booklet. I also had the pleasure of giving you father a massage this morning. If you are ever in the mood for a massage you know where to come!" She told him and gave him a little wink. Tristan was just looking at her as if she were crazy.   
  
  
*Why the hell would I want a massage from her?! Yuck! * He thought to himself.  
  
  
"Uh huh. If I ever need one I'll know where to go," he told her just trying to humor her he guessed.   
  
  
"Good, good, good! So Tristan sweetie, are you single and ready to mingle?" She began laughing absurdly at her own joke. Tristan just cracked a grinnish-smirk because it wasn't all that funny.   
  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am single," he told her, not quite looking her in the eye for fear that he would burst out into laughter and embarrass her more than she herself already had.   
  
  
"So you're ready to mingle then?" She asked him and he just shrugged his shoulders a little not bothering to respond. "How about I set you up!" She suggested, "I know a beautiful girl around your age who would just faint at your feet from the sight of you, but I am positive you would have a fabulous time!" She rambled on moving her arms in a million directions emphasizing way more then what was needed.   
  
  
"Well I don't really know…" he stammered. He did not want someone who would be as strange as the woman he was talking to now to be set up on a blind date with.   
  
  
"There is no way that I will take no for an answer!" She went on, "So meet this lovely girl here tomorrow at the lunch-in at 3 o'clock sharp! Don't be a minute late; I like men to be prompt! So be there at 3 o'clock and be ready to meet your soul mate!" She told him giddily. She knew that this would be a match made in heaven if she ever saw one.  
  
  
"Ok," he finally managed. He had been on tons of horrible dates before and quite frankly he just wanted the woman to leave him alone already. After all how bad could the girl be? "I'll be there at 3 o'clock sharp," he told the woman who just clapped her hands together and walked off back to the country club lodge. "What a crazy woman!" He said aloud to no one in particular shaking his head slightly, "and this crazy woman is setting me up on a blind date! What am I getting myself into?"  



End file.
